Twisted Love
by Aselissa Matre
Summary: "I can't do this. You know I can't Chrono! I love you... But I can't go against Nyx..." I whispered. I felt my eyes sting as the tears started to fall. He looked at me. "I love you too Asel. But... If you do this, I won't be able to protect you from Aion." He said. He stroked my face and I pushed his hand away. "I'll cope." I turned around and walked away, leaving Chrono behind me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twisted**_

Chapter One

_Asel_

"What's wrong?" A male voice interrupted my crying. I looked up. He looked at me with kindness in his eyes. Those eyes… I smiled sadly and wiped my eyes.

"My uncle kicked me out…" I whispered. He knelt down beside me and looked at my arms. 'Shit!' I thought. I'd forgotten to grab a jacket when he was screaming and hitting me… I shook my head at the memory that was so fresh on my mind and held my arms.

"You were Magdalene's kid, right?" I took a sharp breath.

"How do you know that?" He looked at me and smirked.

"That tattoo on your wrist." I looked at my wrist and stroked the tattoo tenderly, as it was surrounded by cuts. I nodded and slowly stood up, shivering a little.

"What do you want…? Blake?" I asked him. I knew I recognised him. He was in the year above me at school. He smiled as I remembered his name.

"I was going to the shop when I saw you. I didn't know your home life was bad. Sorry…" He sighed and dropped his head. I clenched my fist.

"What's it to do with you?!" I shouted. I grabbed my bag which was on the ground and I ran. I didn't know where but I felt like something was guiding me. I ran until I felt like I could collapse. I dropped down to a rock and looked around me. I was surrounded by trees and it was starting to get dark. "Great." I muttered to myself. I huddled up and looked up at the sky. It was a starry night. "New moon…" I smiled. My mother, Magdalene, had always said it was the most powerful of moons. I closed my eyes and started to drift in and out of sleep, the littlest of noises waking me every now and again. Then I heard it. I stood up and looked around. It was too dark for me to see but I knew someone was there. I'd heard the twig snap. "Blake?" I tried. Maybe he'd followed me.

"Aselissa Matre…" Whispered a hoarse voice. I screamed and fell back, twisting my ankle in the process. 'Who the hell…?' I thought. I was breathing deep, short breaths. I could feel my heart pumping and the sound filled my ears. In the silence that followed the whisper, the sound of my heart was deafening.

"Aselissa Matre! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" I heard the hoarse voice shout this time. I screamed and I felt something touch the centre of my forehead. Before I could react I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Aphrodite_

She looked at the young girl laid in front of her.

"She's still very young, Priestess." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see her son, Eli.

"I know. But so are you. You know I can't choose who is Marked. But, she's different from the others." She turned back around to look at the girl. She admired her young skin, black hair and her Mark. Especially her Mark. Whilst she was admiring her mark, there was a slight knock at the door. She turned around and in walked a young looking woman. She had beautifully long brown hair, an olive complexion and the most stunning Markings.

"Aphrodite!" She beamed. Aphrodite walked toward her and gave her a hug.

"It's so great to see you Zoey. How was the Isle of Skye?" She asked.

"Amazing. As usual. Now, where is my newest pupil?" She asked. She was looking around when she spotted her laid down. "Is she alright?" She whispered.

"I'm not quiet sure. Our Tracker found her in quiet a state. We've found out that she was living with her uncle, who kicked her out, so she ran away. She received quiet a bit of abuse from her uncle. He raped her and beat her up, causing her to self harm, and on occasion, attempt suicide. Her name is Aselissa Matre. She' fifteen years old, and comes from England. She's travelled quiet far." She paused fro a breath and nodded her son to leave. He walked out and closed the door behind him. "Zoey…" She continued. "Look at her mark." Zoey smirked and walked closer to the girl. She let out a little gasp.

"Extraordinary…" She whispered. Asel's mark was black. Glowing, ebony black. She had never seen anything like it before. "Inform Stevie-Rae. She'll be interested to know. As for now, I think maybe… If you let Eli watch over her, she'll be in safe hands. You know we're struggling to find trustworthy guards at the moment." Aphrodite nodded. She looked up to Zoey, and respected her decisions.

"I'll get him now. I think you may want to talk to Nyx. You're best connected to her, and she's certainly a _special_ case." She said gesturing to Aselissa. With that she walked out of the room in search of her son, leaving Zoey behind.


End file.
